Ways To Have Fun Where Ever the Transformers May Be
by Azikai
Summary: I, Kaya Smith (OC), spend my nights devising ways to have fun here at Autobot base. More often than not, WHOLE, nights. These are all I came up with within a week. I now depend on you to find me ways to murder the boredom than bothers my daily life! And keep me alive. I'd rather die at the servos of an Autobot than the hand of boredom...


_**Nemesis**_

_**N.E.S.T**_

_**M.E.C.H**_

_**The Arc**_

_**A Battlefield**_

_**Omega One**_

**This is my first attempt at comedy... /)_- tell me when I bore you to death! **

**P.S: Kaya belongs to me, along with a long list of Transformer Oc's that belong to me and a couple friends (who aren't on fanfiction, sadly.) :-/ **

**P.P.S: I read Cupcakes, that MLP: FIM Fan Horror story, and I swear I have never been so freaked out... MY DASHIE! :***( Good thing I have a strong stomach for that kind of thing. My younger siblings have weaker stomachs, though. (I will NOT! Let them read Cupcakes until they're my age. Which will be a while...) My Little Dashie Fan-fic: My eyes watered so much I thought I was going to cry my heart out in front of my sister. /)_(\ wonderfully told though!**

**P.P.S.S: I take requests for ways to have fun! Doesn't really matter what movie you suggest, as long as I can do it with the Transformers around :3**

**P.P.P.S.S: Soundwave is G1 (I love G1 Soundwave...)as well as Chromia. Megatron, Optimus, Ratchet and others from TFP are TFP (O=0), and some of any bots are Live Action. :3 **

* * *

1)Take a few cans of randomly chosen paint and hold it somewhere until Ironhide's so tired he won't even wake when Chromia pushes him off the berth.

Kaya teamed up with both sets of Terror Twins and painted Ironhide's lovely black coloring into a pink background with little unicorns, faeries and all kinds of fantasies. Oh, and Kaya added the idea of painting his faceplates like Bozo the Clown's.

**Later...**

"Um, 'Hide?" Chromia inquired. Ironhide looked up from his energon cube and raised a brow. Chromia was trying hard not to burst out laughing. She smirked.

"What?" Ironhide grumbled. Chromia couldn't holding it in and laughed so hard she fell back in her chair. Passing N.E.S.T personnel paused to stare at the scenario, then started laughing themselves when they saw what got Chromia to laugh. Ironhide scowled and turned back to his energon, glowering at the glowing blue liquid. It was only now he noticed the paint on his cannons. A pink background, littered with unicorns, hot pink Autobot emblems surrounded by some sort of pixie.

"Gah!" Ironhide's chair fell backward, taking him and his energon cube with it. A corner of the cube broke and spilled the energon all over Ironhide's helm, making everyone in the room laugh even harder. "I suspect," Chromia gasped, trying to ventilate her overheating circuits. "that this was the Twins." she snorted and planted her faceplates into the Cybertronian sized table, trying not to explode in laughter again. "Both sets."

Ironhide growled and stood, wiping the energon out of his optics. "Dig four graves. _Now._"

"Make that five." Major Lennox held up a tape. "Kaya was also in it."

"Lennox, don't encourage him!" exclaimed Epps. Lennox shrugged and dropped the tape into Ironhide's giant servo, snickering when he saw the unicorns.

"Shut it, Lennox." Ironhide mumbled, sub-spacing the tape. He turned and walked into the hall.

"Ironhide? Where are you going?" Chromia called.

"To take care of this mess."

"Uh oh."

After dealing with a few snickering Autobots and soldiers that he asked about the culprits, Ironhide finally located Kaya, Sideswipe, and Mudflap in the rec room, laughing about their latest prank on Prowl.

"Did you _see _his faceplates when he onlined to the spider, chicken and cow? I didn't think a bot could get that pale!" Kaya laughed. Her laughter died down to suppressed giggles.

"The mighty Prowler is frightened by a few barnyard fleshies!"Sideswipe said in a feigned deep voice. Mudflap snorted and gave a loopy grin. "Man, I wonder how Ironhide came out."

"Oh, just fine I assure you." Ironhide growled. The three culprits looked up and paled at the sight of the weapons specialist. Kaya sunk in her chair and pointed at Sideswipe.

"It was your cousins idea."

"Whaaaaa?!"

2) Redo the whole 'Spock Wars' thing, only this time with Ratchet. His optic-brows are wonderful Spock imitations! (This happened when Kaya first met Ratchet... /)_(\)

"OHMYGAWSH IT'S A RED AND WHITE GIANT SHPOCK!" Kaya squealed. Ratchet stared at her, optics widening when she bolted over and tried to bear hug his pede. Ratchet gently pushed her away with a digit, failing to get her away. Kaya giggled with glee and held on to his digit instead of backing away. Ratchet lifted her up and grumbled something before sending a light wave of electricity through his circuits into her, knocking her out.

"Seems you have a new fan club beginning, Ratch!" Sideswipe laughed. Ratchet dropped Kaya into Sideswipe's servos and stalked off to his berthroom. He didn't come out for quite a few groons.

3) Ahh, wonderful number 3, it's your turn.

Soundwave looked up to see Megatron clutching a broken action figure of himself, broke in half like Megatron had done to the Autobot Jazz in the first of the Trilogy. Jazz somehow survived, though, but Soundwave doubted the action figure would when Dreadwing gave it to Megatron on his spark day.

"Question: Megatron sad?" Soundwave inquired. Megatron simply nodded.

"Can you fix it, Soundwave?"

"Correction: _Primus_. Answer: No, but she can." Soundwave pointed at a teen human standing on his keyboard. Kaya. Twisted minded, Autobot ally, Kaya Sheraton Smith. Megatron's optics widened when Kaya gave him a wry grin, then he ran off to his berth-room, whining about how Kaya would only destroy his action figure. Kaya raised her hand for a high-five from Soundwave, but only got smacked into the computer monitor when Soundwave even tried to give her one.

4) I'm running out of ideas. Sideswipe, murder everyone.

5) Give Bumblebee a boombox, a bass cannon, a sub-woofer, and a dozen speakers.

We had to listen to Bumblebee's dub-step and rock music all through the night. Until Ironhide and Breakdown decided to put a stop to it. Kaya's fault.

6) Convince everyone that you're some sort of super powerful super Sayian something. Like Unicron. Or Primus. Or maybe even Super Sonic using Chaos Control :3

Soundwave still calls himself Primus. Frag that communications mech.

7) Read 'Life's a Gas.' /)_- Kaya had a 'lightbulb' in doing all that again. She earned herself a merit badge for 'Getting Your Own Aft Kicked.'

If anyone wants to know why Soundwave is calling himself 'Primus,' read 'Ways to Have Fun On the Nemesis.' Trust me, I'm sure it's much funnier that wasting your time reading this entire sentence.

8) You're still here? Frag.

9) I'd've thought you gone by now.

Bumblebee gazes at the narrator, stopping in his tracks on his way to Prowl's office with an armload of data-pads from Optimus. "_You're a nut._"

10) And so are you, pokey pup.

* * *

**R&R peeps! PLZ R&R! :3 and send me some ideas... I'm clueless...**


End file.
